What the holy hell?
by chosey
Summary: Tired of being always involved in the Winchester's messes, Rowena decides to try a spell from the Book of the Damned that promises to take her to another realm to some well deserved vacations (at least in her words). However once she has arrived, things prove not to be as easy as they seemed.
1. Can't I have a bloody break?

_Rowena_

"I've had it. Officially." Rowena exclaimed as she paced around her current hotel suite. "Those bloody bampots always calling when they need favours. As if I were at their beck and call! I'm not bloody Fergus, I will not stand this bloody…!" she stopped herself to regain control of herself. "Top of it all I've got a bloody archangel who still wants my head on a silver platter, and oh by Chuck. This is getting ridiculous and it needs to stop."

Rowena took a deep breath to calm down a bit and continued her rambling. "No, no. what I need, are some vacations, some time off. For real this time, no more trying to catch a money prey to be kidnapped and blackmailed for Fergus after a few dates. No, this time I'm going beyond."

She went to her bag and pulled out a small notebook, where she had transcribed some spells from the Book of the Damned, and thanks Chuck she had! That book had been so rudely taken away from her before she could transcript it all. She also had pictures of it but without the codex and the codebreaker Charlie had devised, they were rendered useless. The pictures she had taken of the black Grimoire would also prove useful but at the time, but at the moment it was the Book of the Damned what she needed.

The witch flung herself towards the bed and checked a special spell supposed to take her away from that realm into a parallel, timeless one. She had found that spell while studying the book after escaping from Sam the first time and it had caught her attention right away. A trip to a place where her enemies would not be able to find her and she would, most likely, be able to relax. She said most likely as she knew better that to trust right away that a place provided by such book would be safe. No, it probably had its own secrets and dangers but at least those wouldn't be her own enemies after her head.

The idea to go there for some well-deserved vacations seemed pretty cool, no chance those brothers would find her there and she could use her spells to gain stuff and such. The spell the book had worked both for going and coming back; she would have had to be a complete imbecile to travel to another realm without having a way to come back.

"Aye, guess this wee place is going to receive me for a while. They better have an amazing beach and resort since I can't go to the Bahama's, as Fergus could still find me there." She said with an annoyed frown, her voice darkening at her son's name. Everything was so much easier when she didn't know the bloody Winchesters and their messes. Now she had already been killed once, and was kidnapped by literally everyone all the bloody time.

"It will be just like that one time I told Clea to travel back in time, except this time I will actually go through with the spell." She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh. "And the best part is I don't need a bloody second to be there annoying me!"

The spell would be done the next day, she decided; at the present time she needed to relax and prepare her things for travel. With laziness she moved her hand and all of her things placed themselves on her travel bags. Rowena wiped some imaginary sweat with the back of her hand. "Not tiring at all." She could almost taste her freedom and couldn't help smiling through it.

Rowena then kicked her shoes off, flung herself at the comfy bed and laid down, staring at the ceiling, just relaxing knowing that the next day she would get the vacations she deserved. Finally she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. "And they can all go fuck themselves." She mumbled almost incoherently before falling into unconsciousness.

The next day Rowena awoke late, took her time in getting out of bed, calling for breakfast and taking another long, hot and steamy bath. "Hmmm" she purred while laying naked on the bed, enjoying the feeling before having to put her clothes on. She stayed like that for a while, just relaxing on the moment with her eyes closed. Then she stood up and went to her closet, where she picked a backless half-sleeved black and red practical dress with a silver belt at the waist to combine with black high heeled boots. She decided to leave her hair free, with her red curls bouncing down her back.

She then called for the service to take her things down and into a limousine. She left the hotel with a manager's head boiling out and many confused and scared people staring at him. "I always said humans are too weak, never able to resist that wee spell." She murmured and ignored the strange look the driver gave her. Maybe I should hex him too, she thought, but decided against it.

They arrived at an abandoned factory near a forest. The driver could not stop looking around with fear while he helped her get her things out.

"Are you sure this is the place, Ma'm? it looks pretty empty to me." He said while putting down her last bag.

"Aye, this is just the place." She said. "You just go back to your daily boring little job and everything will be fine." She told him while feeling generous and tipping him fifty bucks.

She turned on her heels and waited until he had driven off to wander into the forest, where she would do her spell.

She walked until she was deep inside the forest and got out of her purse some blood and brushes she had stashed away for emergencies and started painting the required sigils on the trees while reciting the spell. " _Aufer a me hic ubi dicit page ut regnum ex tempore"_.

The forest she was in shacked as if an earthquake had arrived, she saw a red light coming towards her and when she opened her eyes the forest had changed. The sigils were no longer there and everything felt different, the entire energy and aura of the place. She smirked realizing the spell had worked and started walking out of the forest, ready to explore this entirely new realm.

She had achieved her first goal, to get as far as she could from the bloody Winchesters, Lucifer and their problems. Now she only had to figure out everything else.

"Well it would be nice knowing where the bloody hell I am, but at least they can't find me here." She let out a laugh at this. _"They can't find me here"_ The words rolled out of her mouth before and before she could hold her tongue she found herself laughing carefree and loudly. She laughed louder and circled a bit around the place while her fingertips caressed the trees and leafs. " _Freedom!"_ She all but yelled.

Rowena laughed until she run out of air and had to stop to recover. "It feels so good not to have a death threat hanging over my bloody head." She said excited and went to grab her stuff, shrinking it with a simple spell. "I'll just lay low, pretend to be some sort of millionaire and hex my way into comfort as I always do." She said out loud still pleased with herself. "Why didn't I do this sooner?" She asked herself. "Oh right. The darkness, Lucifer, the end of the bloody world again, bollocks, and all that jazz. Well no more of that for me now, I'm officially taking my very well deserved time off."

With those words she wandered out of the forest and into the new city she had arrived to; a big tower clock loomed over everything and indicated the way towards the center of the city so it was not hard to find her way there.

When she arrived to the new city, it was so small she doubted it could be called city; more like town, she found it to be quite similar to the cities she had been staying at back at 1980. It seemed as is if the whole place had been frozen in time. Since this was a realm coming from the Book of the Damned she decided not to worry about it, probably just a side effect of being in a place out of radar and either way her residence there would not be a permanent one. Maybe just a couple of months.

The magic floated on the environment, the book had not mentioned that, but with a few words spoken and some hex bags slipped into jacket pockets, she found herself occupying a big house near the forest in no time. If time even existed at that town.


	2. Well destiny certainly wants to fuck me

_Rowena_

Rowena had spent the last seven days just relaxing in her brand new house. Sipping martinins, binge watching tv shows she never had the time to watch before and swimming naked in the pool between other things.

She had found the forest to be quite a relaxing place to practice and try new spells of her invention, no one bothered her there; hell no one even knew she was there. It was perfect. The only thing missing where some subjects to try her spells on.

At the current time she was reading a book, Silence of the Lambs, while swimming naked and sipping a martini. A pleasant and relaxing evening indeed. Dr Lecter certainly had a way of getting away with whatever he wanted and manipulating people, she loved just the way he played Clarice, always had her right where he wanted, and not only her, the man was a prisoner but controlled everything around him. Bloody brilliant.

Rowena put the book down, went for a fast dive and finished her drink before actually getting out of the pool. She loved the feeling of floating away, weightless and as if she had no cares in the world.

"But of course, one always needs to come back to reality and such." She talked to herself while walking slowly out of the pool, feeling the air cold against her wet skin. Rowena brought a towel to herself with magic and grabbed her sunglasses from the table.

Since she had arrived that place and started practicing her magic she had found it was stronger, different. She had been studying the citizens and found that despite the book not mentioning it, there were several magic users there and they even had their own pet wolf.

Within a day she managed to also use her magic under the town's condition and found out she no longer needed to utter words for some basic spells or transportation.

She had also taken a special interest on a black haired witch, she seemed very powerful, a force to be reckoned with and she was always fighting with a blonde sheriff. Truly Rowena did not understand why the witch hadn't already smitted the blonde, she was so bloody annoying always trying to play victim. Apparently they shared a son, constantly fought for him as well, but they were not a couple. In all her wicked honesty Rowena did not understand why, if the woman was so powerful and wanted the kid, she didn't just kill blondie, pretend someone else did it and keep him for herself.

But boy that kid. How had they not sent him to a boarding school yet? Call it her lack of motherly instincts but bollocks, the kid was annoying. Had he done to her a wee bit of what he did to his mothers and he would have long ago been thrown to die in the gutter. This kid, he wouldn't even be worthy of two pigs, and he couldn't juggle.

To top it all, blondie's family seemed to have some sort of hero complex. Ugh. She shuddered, she would rather never had to interact with any on them. If she wanted hero complexed people, she had the bloody Winchesters to deal with.

Rowena shook those feelings of and decided it was time to go do her spellwork to the forest. She had been going there almost every day and night, doing all sort of things to get inspired, just like in the old days.

She opened her backdoor, left some warding up in case someone tried to get in and walked towards her favorite part of the forest.

 _Emma_

 _The blonde sheriff had gone investigating the suppossed new addition to the town. In Grumpy's words, and he was not a reliable source,: a redheaded witch had appeared, requested a house, uttered some spells and was now living on the empty house near the forest._

Simple as that.

Hook would have accompanied her but he was already busy investigating the disappearance of some people around town, and drinking rum, and the magical part was kinda her side of the job.

No one had said anything as the witch had not bothered them and she had not been seen since. Emma had thought it was probably just Grumpy's imagination but when she went to talk with Gold and Regina they both confirmed that there had been a shift in the town's energy and barrier. They were still investigating it but as none of them thought of talking to the dwarf; they had not connected the dots.

"This town is always shifting in magic and such. Most likely a new source has awakened on someone; we just need to find who." Were the words Gold told Emma, before basically telling her to get lost. "However it would be a good idea to check if the place is indeed, still empty." Regina added before Emma left.

Now she was the one who had to go see if there was in fact, a witch living in the previously empty house near the forest.

Emma checked her gun and handcuffs one last time and got out of her bug. She walked towards the porch and knocked on the door twice. No one answered. She stood there for a few seconds before searching for a key under the roof. She found none.

"Oh come on! This place has always been empty and it probably still is. Grumpy just needs to keep it down with his fucking drinks."

She then tried climbing a window but found none of them could be opened. "Weird." She muttered under her breath. Out of ideas Emma grabbed a rock and threw it at the window expecting it to break. Instead the rock returned and hit her at the face. "Ouch!" She yelled while grabbing her suddenly reddening cheek. "Something's definitely off here, maybe drunken Grumpy was right."

Emma took her gun out of its holster and took a deep breath before entering the forest. Whoever lived there was evidently not at home, and since they had not been in around in town there was only one place where they could be. The forest.

She couldn't have walked more than a few minutes when she saw it. A man, on the floor, surrounded by blood; his blood. She didn't need to take his pulse to know he was already gone. His face frozen in a mask of pure terror, his throat ripped apart and what looked like bites all over his arms. She recognized him as one of the missing people.

It was gore all over and Emma felt her stomach turning against her, the burrito she had had for lunch trying to find its way to her throat. She swallowed bile and approached the corpse while covering her nose. No human had done that, there was no way. Maybe Ruby? But full moon hadn't been on lately and this corpse still looked fresh.

Whoever this witch was, Emma made a fist, she owed her a hell of a big explanation. That is if she didn't put a bullet through her skull first.

Emma pulled out her phone to call Regina and Hook about what she had found, when none of them answered she texted them to get there asap. Rather than waiting for backup, the sheriff decided to keep looking for this new threat herself and walked some more into the forest.

She hadn't gone far from the crime scene when the forest started to change, she could feel the energy of magic tricking down her armpits, making her feel a lil bit drowsy. Emma heard a voice, first as a whisper and then as a loud scream, saying words in a language she did not understand. The owner of said voice was a petite redhead, who kept chanting around a small bonfire with blue fire, it did not go unnoticed by Emma that said woman was very much naked, her red hair covered her boobs and trickled down her back in a mess of curls, sweat covered her body after being near the fire and working on her magic for long hours. However Emma did not that and what she did know did not stop her from raising her gun and barging into where she was.

"Hey! Lady stop right where you are!" Emma Swan yelled at the unknown redhead while pointing a gun at her head.

The woman in question turned around and looked up at Emma through her lashes with fake innocence. "Me?" She asked while raising her hands with pretend fear. "Yeah you! I have never seen you around and you appear just when these murders have started, I just found the body and also I saw you." the blonde stated firmly walking closer to the short redhead.

"Then I guess there's no point in pretending, aye? Though I have no idea about what corpse you go babbling about" The redhead smirked abandoning all pretenses of innocence. "Put that thing down before you hurt yourself, will you?" She said through a thick Scottish accent.

"What are you?" Emma asked ignoring her request.

"Just a witch dear." Said her playing again with the innocent tone.

"Give me a name"

Rowena tilted her head slightly to the side. "You said you saw me. Well I say I heard you."

"What?" Emma asked with confusion. She felt power radiating from the other woman and she distrusted her completely. "Don't change the subject. Did you kill him?"

"You are just such a cry baby, aren't you?" The witch said thoughtfully, ignoring the question. "I mean, while you were fighting with that other woman, the black haired one. Fight like married couples don't yah? I met some guys who used to fight like that, such a codependency problem they had…"

"Hey! Lady this is not what this is about." Emma interrupted her. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you in."

"And also have the manners of a Neanderthal, so very rude of you." She said taking offense and carrying a hand to her chest. "Someone ought to teach you some manners, cry baby."

Emma took of some cuffs and tried to put them on the witch, she simply raised a hand and Emma was frozen to the ground. "I just love what this place does to magic, don't you? It is in its very essence." She smiled and circled Emma who was now petrified and starting to get scared.

"Hmmm, what to do with you? Cry baby." She stood there thinking for about five seconds when a brilliant idea came to her mind. "Oh I know just the thing, dear. This time they'll have to raise you right."

Emma stared at her with wide open eyes, she tried to move her mouth to fight back, yell, call for someone, anything, but she couldn't.

The witch raised her hand with a funny smile. " _age, quod ut mens tua"_ She yelled at Emma, who found herself surrounded by a white light. "You said you wanted a name dear, well listen now. It's Rowena Macleod, former grand coven witch, now mega coven leader and mother of the king of hell. And if you wonder why I tell you this, well dear" She let out a shrill laugh. "You won't be able to tell a soul."

When the light was gone, where Emma Swan had stood a one year old baby laid down in clothes far too big for her. "And the best part." Rowena bent down to her level. "You get to keep your mind." She whispered to her ear with a smile on her voice. "Have fun growing up."

With those words the witch walked away until she arrived to her house. She poured herself some scotch and sighed, so much for laying low and relaxing. She knew those seven days of paradise could not last for long.

She knew she shouldn't have turned the sheriff into a baby, but she was so bloody annoying! The way she was pointing her useless gun at her! A normal bullet might not have killed her but those still hurt. She couldn't help it, blondie was asking for it. Besides it was most likely a service to the community, she was a bampot as a sheriff.

Now there was no way she could go unnoticed around town now. Not with these new deaths blondie had talked about and now the sheriff being an infant.

And then an idea came to her mind. She could say someone else did it. These people, there were all already enemies but she was new. They didn't know her, her motivations, her history. Rowena smirked; she would play them like a fiddle. Say one of the people they hold in great distrust did it. Turn them all against each other. She would have to make a big story but it wouldn't be the first time she lied and manipulated her way into what she wanted, it was merely a survival technique. And this time she wasn't hurting anyone, she thought of the baby on the woods, technically.

Step one, was getting Emma to her parents.


	3. At least I'm the only redhead witch here

_Rowena_

The witch had gone back for the baby, after having a long and relaxing bath, and when she arrived to where she had left it blondie wasn't there.

"Och, come on! How far can an adult turned infant go?" Rowena said with disgust. Getting dirty in the forest looking for a baby was not what she called vacation time.

She quieted down for a few second and heard a twig breaking and following the noise found the infant, who was still trying to get away. Rowena let out a really long sigh and whispered " _manete_ " to keep Emma where she was and carried her to her house with her magic so that she wouldn't have to touch her. She really did not like babies, even previously adult ones.

"I didn't stand Fergus, I will not stand this one." As soon as she arrived she locked Emma in the bathroom and casted a noise isolator spell around it.

"Peace at last."

 _Regina Mills_

Regina had received Emma's call and had transported to the crime spot right away, the murder was indeed not for someone with a weak stomach. Blood adorned the place and the corpse was disfigured beyond recognition. One could barely tell it had been a man.

"Poor bastard" She said out loud while crouching near to examine the wounds. "Are these… teeth marks? What sort of new psyco have we got now?"

She heard a rustle behind the trees and appeared a fireball on her hand. "Emma, is that you?" She said in direction to the noise. No one answered. "State your name or intention before I decide to roast you down." She added coldly.

"Stop there , love. You wouldn't want to roast a friend such as me." A black haired man stepped out of the tree, he had a hook instead of one of his hands.

"I would hardly call you a friend" She snapped coldly but turned her fire off.

"Bloody gruesome isn't it?" Said the pirate while surrounding the body.

"You don't say" She bite back.

"Come on love, I'm not trying to pick up a fight here. Swan called me." He said while raising his arms in a gesture of mock surrender.

"Well, I guess she called us both."

"So it seems"

"Then where the hell is she?"

Both stood in silence for a second, the threatening idea hanging over their heads.

"You don't think…" Hook started to say.

"No." Regina stopped him. "Let's not go there yet. For all we know she found whatever did this and decided to go against it."

"Emma wouldn't do that." He rebated quickly. "Not without backup" He defended and Regina shot him a dark, seriously, look. "Okay maybe she would."

"Of course she would, she is 'Miss Emma I'm a hero and I save everyone even if it kills me and I fuck up everything else Swan'. " Regina replied with an annoyed sigh that hide preoccupation. "Why couldn't you just wait for us?" She asked to no one, exasperated while throwing her hands to the air.

While Regina went on a rant about the times Emma had done stuff like that, Hook worried about his girlfriend. He was meant to go with her on that research mission but he had found himself trapped researching other cases when people started disappearing. Well at least now they could eliminate one person from the missing list and pass him over to the deceased one. Poor bastard. Emma, David and him had been working like crazy on those; and now Emma was the one missing.

He swore if he could have just one glimpse at her and know she was okay, he'd do anything.

"Hey! Have you been listening to me?" Regina snapped her fingers on his face. "We have a situation here, remember? Emma's missing."

"Aye, we do." He answers.

"So? Focus!"

"You don't have to scream all the bloody time, your majesty." He replied sassily.

Regina rolled her eyes. "What-ever, one handed wonder."

"But this hand is more than enough."

"We do not have time for you dick sided jokes now, maybe Emma can stand them, but I will cut your other hand and I want to see you laughing then."

"It seems someone didn't get some last night"

"Oh… you devil!..."

And so they kept fighting with each other instead of actually looking for Emma, who at that time was still trapped on Rowena's bathroom.

 _Rowena_

She had been spying Regina and Hook, so far it seemed they were far from discovering what actually had happened.

"What, did they not have vampires from where they're from? I mean; the evil queen, snow bloody white, snow white's daughter and captain hook, but no vampires? It had to take a town out of the book of the damned to be so weird." She said while shaking her head.

"Well little Swan." She yelled to where Emma was. "I guess your friends are too busy fighting with each other to actually look for you, of course that might have something to do with the little spell I left there to tamper with anyone's mood in case they went there." She stopped the noise isolator spell for a second and heard and obviously offended baby yell. "What? I had to protect my part of the forest from prying eyes." She replied and returned the spell back in place before Emma could start breaking her ears.

"Shush now, tomorrow you'll be back to you parents. Maybe they can raise you right this time and teach you not to go where you are not bloody called. "

 _Regina Mills_

She and Hook had been fighting for what seemed like hours, they went over things as big as Emma's disappearance to which eyeliner brand was better. Then things began to get violent, Hook tried to attack her and she froze him in place while feeling a lot like ripping his guts.

Finally Regina reacted and sensed something was wrong, a little voice in her mind told her she should not want to murder the pirate for disagreeing on makeup brands.

"…and that's why…" Regina raised her hand and muted Hook, who had kept talking angrily despite being paralyzed.

"Shh, stop. Don't you see what this is doing to us? We haven't been able to stop fighting since we arrived. Something's wrong here, and I mean wrong besides bloody corpse wrong."

Hook finally seemed to realize this and moved his hands trying to say something.

"No, I'll give you your voice and movement back after we get out of here. We will never get anything done if we can't go two steps without fighting."

Now it was Hook's time to roll his eyes, but he knew she was right so he stopped complaining and instead worked on the way out of there.

"We should check the house Emma was going to see; maybe we can find something there."

Hook nodded, fighting the urges to fight, and they both made their way there. More like Regina transported them. When they arrived they felt the strong urge that propelled to fight vanish. They shared a glance, something was definitely wrong on that place.

 _Rowena_

She was surprised those two had actually made it that far. Well the brunette witch was certainly skilled, Rowena laughed, oh right, she was the evil queen. Fun.

Rowena heard two knocks on her door and smirked, time to start the show.


	4. Is fortune actually smiling at me?

_Rowena_

The witch opened the door with a frown upon her face. "Aye? How may I help you?"

She had tied up her hair in a bun and slipped on a bath robe, she looked as if she had been just about to take a shower.

The pirate stared at her with one hand still on the air, going to knock again. The brunette slapped his hand down and plastered and obviously fake smile on her face before speaking. _Quite a political smile_ , Rowena couldn't help but think. She herself had used the mask several previous times.

"Yes, we are looking for our friend, blonde about five foot six, you wouldn't happen to have seen anyone, would you?"

Rowena laughed internally but plastered a look of concern on her features. "No, no blonde woman has passed by, or anyone for that matter." She stared at the other witches eyes and then looked away. "I'm new in town you see, so I don't know much people here."

Regina nodded, admiring the unknown woman features. She was short, even shorter than herself, barefoot and the lack of clothes underneath the robe suddenly became evident. Her eyes went down her cleavage and up again. _Nice._ "Let us know if you see anything." She said with a soft voice.

The redhead nodded, her curls bobbling on top of her head and tumbling down her shoulders. "Sure I will, anything special I should look for?". Her green eyes filled with fake innocence met Regina's once more. The brunette was about to answer when Hook gripped her hand. "I need to talk to you for a sec love".

She gave him a death stare. "Can't it wait?"

Hook shaked his head, grabbed her shoulder and gave a light smile to the redhead. "It'll only take a second love."

Rowena stood on the doorway and watched them cautiously trying to eavesdrop without being noticed.

"What is it pirate?" Regina sounded annoyed. "What was so damn important it couldn't wait until I ended talking with…"

He interrupted her rant. "We never mentioned our friend was a woman."

She went dead silent.

"We never did."

"And yet she said that she hadn't seen any blonde woman around, how did she know…"

"That we were looking for a woman." Regina finished for both of them.

"Aye, exactly love. See my point there? But I'm sure you didn't notice there, too busy you were doing doe eyes at each other"

She glared at him. "We weren't! and that's beside the point" she gave a side glance to the house.

"Think she knows something, love?"

"She must know something. And she lied to us, so she is obviously hiding something as well."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Well if she lied to us then, she won't tell us the truth now."

"So what now, love?"

"We'll see"

They both walked back to where the redhead was waiting.

"Something wrong?" She asked with worry lacing her voice.

Regina shaked her head. "No, no, he just remembered something important and wanted to share it before forgetting it."

Distrust raised immediately in the ginger witch, one doesn't not survive centuries without learning to read people.

"Aye, of course" she replied. Her entire body posture now changed. "Will you be needing anything else?" she blinked for final accentuation in a evident sign of: it's time for you lads to go of my property.

Regina considered her options, first she could try attacking the woman but that might prove useless if she was innocent, second she could attack her but if the spell on the forest was anything to go by this new witch was a powerful one and she would rather be prepared for the confrontation, or she could pretend everything was alright then earn her trust slowly and learn what really had happened. She liked the last option rather more, besides she couldn't deny the attraction the redhead emanated and it had been so long since she had… the brunette forced herself to return to reality.

"No, not really." She plastered another smile on her face and gave Hook a side glance that clearly meant: go away now. He didn't get it until she kicked him in the shin.

"Oh? What was that?"

Regina smiled, this woman was not one to go around in circles.

"Well since you mentioned you are new in town I just thought you should know we will be having a cinema night tomorrow, down central hall. It'd be lovely if you could come."

Rowena relaxed a wee bit. "Oh I dunno, see I have a lot of things to do with the moving in. you know, unpacking, sleeping, drinking… sleeping again." She counted with her fingers and laughed. "Sure I'll be there, I do expect them to play a good movie though."

"Oh you bet it'll be a good one."

There's no way in hell, heaven, the enchanted forest and earth I'm letting them but those Disney movies again, might be funny to them but not to me, Regina thought.

"I think I'll be the judge of that". She smiled and locked green eyes with brown, while a funny and sassy smile graced her lips.

"Sassy" Escaped her lips. "I like that."

Rowena let out a snort. "Chuck forbid you didn't."

"Beg pardon?" Regina replied confused. Chuck? She thought.

"Doesn't matter, I'll see you tomorrow then?" The redhead shaked it off.

"Town hall, don't get lost."

"I won't"

Regina walked away to where Hook was staring at her with disapproval eyes while Rowena closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief, it all wasn't going according to plan but at least it wasn't all lost, and she couldn't deny that brunette was not bad at all. "Not at all." Her tongue graced her lips while she moved upstairs to the master bedroom.

A crash from the down floor brought her back to reality. "O shite! First I need to give that to her parents!"

 _Regina_

"So, now you are consorting with the enemy." Hook said while they walked back to town.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm going undercover to extract some useful information from a possible enemy."

"Well that's a fancy way of saying you want to shag her."

She hit him in the head. "Watch your mouth, pirate."

"You know it's true"

"So what if I want to shag her?" she said the word with disgust. "I'm a woman and I have my needs."

And that was all they said about the topic. (A/N: besides Hook's 7u7 face for all the way back).

 _The charmings house_

They were having dinner when someone knocked on the door. Charming looked up from his phone at Snow "You go, I'm almost going to pass this candy crush level."

"That thing is going to eat your brain!" she replied but went anyways.

"DAVID COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled.

"What?" was his response from his seat.

"DAVID NOW!"

"Kay I'm going, I'm going" He said while pausing the game and going.

"Woah wait what?!" he said surprised staring at the little gift that had been left at their door.

"I think I'm gonna faint" Said Snow shakily.

David didn't notice, he was too surprised staring to what was in front of him. Snow fell down.

"Woah, Snow" He said reacting and helping her up.

"I just had the weirdest dream… I thought…"

"It wasn't a dream" he interrupted her and pointed to the floor. "It's real."

On the floor there was a basket with a blanket, on top of it was what both of them were sure was Emma Swan, their already 28 year old daughter, as a baby with a little note on top that read: "Please raise me right this time. Good luck and don't fuck it up."


End file.
